When an individual becomes injured, undergoes surgery, or experiences pain or inflammation in the joints of the knee or the foot, the individual may make use of a cane or other type of mobility aid. The use of a mobility aid can allow the individual to remain active and thus maintain his or her independence. However, in many instances, despite an individual's best attempts to adjust their lifestyle to accommodate the need for the mobility aid, many individuals find using mobility aids cumbersome and awkward.
In some instances, a mobility aid may feel comfortable when used, for example, as an aid to assist an individual in walking over a short distance. However, when used for walking over longer distances, the individual using the walking aid may experience soreness in the hand manipulating the walking aid, a sore shoulder, or may experience other discomfort brought about by the use of a walking aid that is not quite suitable for the user's activity envelope.